gleethefutureofusfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Everything Has Changed
Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift feat. Ed Sheeran is duet between Allegra and Caleb. It was featured in the eighth episode, Two Voices Are Better Than One, in the first season. Lyrics Allegra: All I knew this morning when I woke Is I know something now, Know something now I didn't before And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago Is green eyes and freckles and your smile In the back of my mind Making me feel like Allegra and Caleb: I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you, know you, know you 'Cause all I know is we said "Hello" And your eyes look like coming home All I know is a simple name Everything has changed All I know is you held the door You'll be mine and I'll be yours All I know since yesterday is Everything has changed Caleb: And all my walls stood tall painted blue And I'll take them down, Take them down and Open up the door for you Allegra: And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies The beautiful kind, making up for lost time, Taking flight, making me feel like Allegra and Caleb: I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you, know you, know you 'Cause all I know is we said "Hello" And your eyes look like coming home All I know is a simple name Everything has changed All I know is you held the door You'll be mine and I'll be yours All I know since yesterday is Everything has changed Come back and tell me why I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, Oh, oh, oh And meet me there tonight And let me know that it's not all in my mind I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now I just wanna know you, know you, know you 'Cause all I know is we said "Hello" And your eyes look like coming home All I know is a simple name Everything has changed All I know is you held the door You'll be mine and I'll be yours All I know since yesterday is Everything has changed All I know is we said "Hello" So dust off your highest hopes All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed All I know is the new found grace All my days I know your face All I know since yesterday is Everything has changed Trivia *Allegra has sung all of the Taylor Swift songs in the season so far (She's So Mean/Mean, You Belong With Me, and Everything Has Changed) Video Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in season one Category:Duets Category:Songs sung by Allegra Category:Songs sung by Caleb